Star Fox: The New Hope
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Set after Star Fox: How To Say Good Bye, i'm not living in the world of Star Fox, with Lisa as my GF, one day she tells me we're going to be parents, who'll we react to the news, and how will this impact us and our friends?
1. The New Day

This Story picks off after the story, Star Fox How to Say Goodbye Lisa and I am in a relationship.

Other things will happen that's LOL and fun, too and, so enjoy the new story of mines.

This story also picks off, one week after Logan and Miley's marries.

Star Fox The New Hope

Chapter One: The New Day.

It's 6:30 in the morning and I was sleeping in my bed, as the phone started to ring on the table, so I woke up and answer the phone, "Morning, who's calling?" A voice came on the other line, "Morning, my little sweetie pie, did I wake you?" I'd just laugh a little, "Yes, but is ok my little Lisapo, let's meet at Fox and Krystal's place, ok?" I'd hung the phone up, getting out of bed, looking at myself in the mirror smiling at myself, "Today's a new day, and a fresh start man." After I'd gotten dress, I went to Fox and Krystal's place, where Lisa was waiting for me, "Morning Lisa, how're you doing?" Lisa smiles at me, "Fine, I'm just waiting for you." Fox and Krystal walked out of their house with Sliver, and Marcus "Ok, ready to hang out today." Fox says as I was smiling at Lisa "Yes I am." I say as we're walking towards Fox's car "Everyone get in, we'll be on our way, and have some great fun."

He says as we're all in his car, he starts the car, and we're off for some fun, as my cell phone rings "Hello." I answer the call as Miley was on the other line "Morning dad, just calling to say I love you, thanks for raising me all those years, and Logan and I are about to leave on our honeymoon to Hawaii." She says as I was crying a little "Ok, please be safe my little princess, and say hi to Logan for me." I say as I hung the phone up looking at Fox, Krystal, Lisa, Sliver, and Marcus all looked at me "I'd miss her, sorry about that."

I say as Fox was laughing "It's Ok Juan, I'll do the same thing, after one of our kids ever gets marry, moves away for college, or ever follow their dreams." He says as we gotten to the mall "Ok, we'll go see a movie, get some lunch, and head to the house afterwards for some TV." Fox says as we're walking to the theater "What movie so we see." He asks us, as I was looking at him "Let the kids pick the movie Foxy." I say as Fox was looking at me "Sorry about that, I'd been spending to much time with Falco, huh?" I say as Krystal was laughing "Got that right." She says as Fox was looking at his kids "Ok kids, pick a movie." He says as the kids were looking at the movies to pick from, and saw one that they're hoping to see "All or Nothing at All." They say as I was looking at the information on the movie on my cell phone

"Ok, All or Nothing at All, it's about a wolf in love with a human, but a great war inferences with their relationship, making their kids hate each other, so they have to do what ever it takes to be together, or not at all." I say as I was reading the actors list "The wolf is played and voice by Nichole Robins a talent wolf from here, plus the human its played and voice by Kevin Pages a human from here, he's in love with the wolf in real life." I say as the kids were looking at the movie "WOOHOO!" They say as we're getting in line to but the tickets "AAAHHHH, Sold out." I say as we've gotten to the box office as a wolf and human walked towards the box office and us "Hello, we're over hearing you talking about of movie, we're the lead actors the names are Nichole Robins, and I am Kevin Pages, please take these free tickets to the movie, join us afterwards for a nice lunch, it's the opening day of the movie." They both say as we're walking into the theater, as the actors bought the drinks, snacks, and even let us seat with them to watch the movie together "Ok the movie's starting."

Says a voice on the screen "So, please have all cell phones, pagers, and other devices off." Says the movie voice as I'd turn the cell phone off as the movie started it was at the beginning where the wolf and human were about to get their wedding planned, when the war starts against their kinds, later on it the movie the wolf and human are in their kinds army only to sneak of with each other to have some fun, doing the screen of the date, I was trying to get some popcorn, but I'd touched Lisa's hands we looked into each other's eyes and started to kissed each other as Fox, Krystal, Nichole, and Kevin were al smiling at us, later on towards the end of the movie, where the wolf and human finally got their wedding planned, and got marry, and went on to live as a great couple, after the movie I was crying a little with Lisa next to me as I was hugging her and kissed her again on the lips "Love birds." Fox says as I was smiling at Lisa, a we're walking out of the theater, I'd grabbed Lisa's hands "Lisa, I'd got to ask you something." I say as she's looking at me

"What's wrong." She says as I was smiling at her "it's you." I say as she's looking at me "What do you mea it's me?" She say giving me a angry look on her face, as she's getting up to leave, but I'd got on my keens behind her as I was calling to her "Lisa, I didn't mean it like that." I say as she's turning to look at me "You id mean it like," Just than she doesn't see me, as Fox, Krystal, Nichole, and Kevin, all pointing down, as she sees me on my knees smiling at her, I mean it by, you stole my heart." I say as she's crying looking at me on my knees "Lisa, Would you do me the honors, of becoming my wife, and/or my soul mate, for the rest of our lives together." I say opening a box to reveal a 28 karat gold and ruby ring as she's crying looking at me "Oh yes Juan, I'll marry you."

She says as we're kissing "Congratulations Juan, you too, Lisa, and when's the big day." Fox and Krystal asks us as I was laughing "how about in a few weeks, so we can get the fun done." I say as she's hugging be "A summer wedding." She says as we're kissing again "Ok off for lunch." Fox says as we're having lunch at a café called Ryan Place as Ryan the owner walks out "Nichole, Kevin, who's these people." He says as Kevin and Nichole were smiling at us "Fox, his wife Krystal, their kids Marcus, and Sliver, and the new engage couple Juan and Lisa." They say as Ryan was laughing "Congratulations to the new coupe, free meals for the whole table."

He says as we're looking at Kevin and Nichole "He carter our wedding, we love how the food was, he says anyone we know or meet, that gets engage, gets free lunch, and the chance of trying his sever ices at their wedding too." Nichole and Kevin both say as we're looking at the food being deliver to the table by Ryan himself with some nice fine wine "Enjoy the meal." He says as we're eating the meal "WOW! This food so good, I'll like to get his number for when we get marry, he can carter our wedding." I say as Lisa was eyeing me smiling "Good idea, than we could get some blue, red, white, roses, along with some nice pink roses for the brides seats, and for the groom seats you can have red roses, cause I know you love red roses." She says as I was smiling as Ryan came back I'd looked at him "Hey Ryan, we'll like for you to carter our wedding, after we make the date final, we'll call you up, and give you the whole details."

I say as Lisa was smiling at him too "Yes, we've fell in love with your food, so good." She says as Ryan smiles at us "Thanks, I'd got to get going more people love to have me cooked the food." he says after the meal we're walking towards Fox and Krystal's places as Lisa sees I was smiling at her "Love, let's get to my place." I say as she's smiling at me "Ok, Fox, Krystal, Nichole, and Kevin, thanks for a fun day, but we'll go to Juan's place Ok?" She says as they're smiling at us "Ok, see you two again soon." They say after getting to my place Lisa hugs me, and walks towards the bedroom as she's on my bed "Love, time to get a little workout." She says as I was smiling at her walking towards the bed and we had the greatest night of our lives

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: NEWS!"

Lisa has some huge news for me, what's the huge news, and will I'd be able to take it all of all?


	2. NEWS

Chapter Two: NEWS!"

I was sleeping, when Lisa opens her eyes, and looks at me "Love, ready for some fun with the others?" She says as I was opening my eyes, looking into her sexy bluish-green eyes "Morning love, did you enjoy the little workout last night." I say as she's smiling at me "Did, but I'm off to go for a nice walk." She says as she gets dressed, but I was looking at her, I am going to sleeping in a little more, but also I were like for you to move in with me." I say as Lisa's looking at me and heads out for her walk "Ok, I'll make this place nice and clean." I say as I started to clean the house up, when the phone was ringing "Hello." I say as there came a voice "Hey dad." Says the voice, as I was crying a little "My little Miley, how's yours, and Logan's honeymoon." I say as she's laughing "Ok, we're doing just fine, we'll be home in a few more weeks, Ok?." She says as I'd laughed a little "Ok, see you my little girl." I say hanging up, starting to clean the house up, grabbing my CD's, looking through the collection, selected (Wow Hits 2011) started to play track number four on disc two, LAY 'EM DOWN, By, NeededToBreathe, as I started to clean to the song

**Lisa's POV**

Lisa's jogging along, enjoying her daily morning jog, as she's jogging into the park, she's thinking about my proposal of moving in with me, as she's getting to the park fountain, she places a paw on her stomach, "AH BREAF!" She throws up "I'm not," Just than, "BRAF!" Throws up again, as she's grabbing her stomach "I don't feel very good." She says Lisa walks towards the care unit, as she walks into the care unit towards the front desk "Hello, my names Lisa, I needed to talk to nurse Lilly." She says as a tiger was looking at her "Ok, my names Emily, please sign these papers for me, than we'll get you started." She says, as Lisa completes the papers "She's be with you in one moment." She says as Lisa sits in the waiting area "Lisa." Says a lioness as Lisa walk towards her, into the office "So, what's the problem." Says the lioness as Lisa was looking at her "I not know, I been throwing up a lot this morning, I mean on my jogging today, but I was feel after last night, I mean Juan and I," Just than Nurse Lilly's looking at her "Lisa, please relax for a moment, I am understanding you, but I have the answer, that's you're pregnant." She says as Lisa's looking at her, stunned "I'm pregnant, are you so, if I am, what can I do, to make should my mate with help me make the right decision." She says as Lilly's looking at her "Called him, ask him to come here, and we'll meet together." She says as Lisa calls me up

**My House, Few Hours Later**

I had just finish up the house cleaning and I was in the shower when the phone rings, I'd gotten out of the showers, walked towards the phone "Hello." I say as Lisa's voice comes over the other line "Juan, I needed for you, to come to Nurse Lilly's office." She says as I hung the phone up, grabbing my cloths, getting dressed, and running out of the door, driving off for Nurse Lilly's office

**Nurse Lilly's Office**

**I was walking into the care unit "Nurse Lilly's office." I asks the tiger as she's pointing to the room, as I'd walked towards the room, open the door and walk into the room, to see Lisa sitting in a chair, as Nurse Lilly was looking at me "Ah mister Juan I," Just than "A human huh, well than, just please have a seat." She says as I was sitting next to Lisa, as Nurse Lilly was looking at me "Mister Juan, Lisa here has something to tell you, so I'll let you two talk about it in private, as I'd be back in a few minutes, you two talk about this situation." She says walking off as I was looking at Lisa "Lisa, what does she mean?" I asks her, as she's placing a paw on her stomach "Juan, I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents, and please don't be mad and/or angry, but I know we didn't planned for this, it just happened, so,"**

**Just than I kissed her on the lips "Lisa, I want us to take the pup and/or pups, we'll work through this together, I promise you, I'll even get a job Ok, I want to be there for you and our pup or pups." I say as she's crying, looking at me smiling "Really?" She says as I was smiling at her "YES" I say as we're hugging, Nurse Lilly walks back into the room "So what's the," just than "GO THROUGHT WITH THIS!" We both say as we're hugging each other happily "Ok than, here are some ideas, for some great books on parenting tips." She says as we're grabbing the book smiling at each other, as I was looking at her "Let's go tell the others, they're going to be so happy." I say as we're walking out of the car unit "Juan, can we just go home, I am so tier from this news, and I'll grabbed my stuff and move into your place tomorrow." She says as I was smiling at her "Ok my love." I say as we're getting home, Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Lucy, Sliver, Marcus, Vixy II, James II, and Will all walked up towards us "Here there, what's the newest couple up too," Just than, Lisa was smiling at them, hugging me, looking at them as she places a paw on her stomach, as Krystal and Lucy were both looking at her "NO!" They both say as Lisa's smiling at them both "YES" She says smiling at them "We're going to be parents." She says as Wolf and Fox both slap me on the back "Way to go Juan." They both say as I was looking at them smiling "Thanks, now we're off to get some more sleep." I say as Lisa's walking towards me "We're tier and worn out from the news, so goodnight."**

**She says as we're walking into the house, the phone answering machine was blinking "One new message." It says as a voice was on it "Hey Dad, Logan and I, well are going to be coming home in the morning, I thought it was next week, but it's in the morning, see you than dad, love you, bye." Miley says as I was looking at Lisa "She's going to freak from our news." I say as Lisa's licking my lips "Well than, we'll go to bed, have more fun, till she gets back she says as her tails wagging "WOOF!" She says as I was smiling at her, following her into the bedroom, as Lisa was on the bed, I'd gotten into the bed, pulled the covers over us, as we had some fun that night.**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter Three: Daughter's Home, News Reveal, and Shocking Reactions.**

**as the new day's to bring my daughter coming home, with her mate from their honeymoon, to shocking news of me and my mate/lover to be.**

**How will my little girl react from the news, of me and Lisa having a pup or having pups, will she love or hate the news?**


End file.
